Legends of Runeterra
'' Legends of Runeterra'' (or LoR) is an upcoming card game developed by Riot Games. The game was first announced by Riot Games, and entered its first closed beta, on October 15th 2019, coinciding with the 10th Anniversary of League of Legends. It will be released in 2020.Legends of Runeterra Official site Description Set in the world of League of Legends, Legends of Runeterra is the strategy card game where skill, creativity, and cleverness determine your success. Choose your champions and combine cards from different regions—each with their own style and strategic advantage—then build the perfect deck to take down the rest. ;ICONIC LEAGUE CHAMPIONS Classic champs from League of Legends and brand new characters from the world of Runeterra come to life in vivid detail. ;SKILL ABOVE ALL It’s all about the choices you make and the risks you take. Every move matters and the outplays are all up to you. ;YOUR CARDS, YOUR WAY Earn cards for free as you play or buy exactly what you want in the store—you’re in control of your collection, and you’ll never pay for random packs of cards. ;CRAFT YOUR STRATEGY Combine, adapt, and experiment with frequent new releases in an always-evolving meta. ;EVERY ACTION HAS A REACTION Dynamic, alternating gameplay means you can always react and counter—but so can your opponent. ;FACE OFF WITH FRIENDS AND FOES Battle friends for bragging rights, challenge foes in Ranked play, or embark on an Expedition and draft a deck as you go. ;DISCOVER RUNETERRA Explore the epic regions of Runeterra to reveal hidden connections between the denizens, dangers, and creatures that live there. In Legends of Runeterra, you choose from 24 champion cards to include in your deck, each with a unique mechanic inspired by their original League of Legends abilities. Champions enter the battle as powerful cards, and if you play smart, they level up to become even more epic. Gain new abilities to crush your enemies. Turn the tide of battle with a swift combo. Even break the rules and claim a new way to win. Champions are key cards to build your deck around, but to take down the enemy Nexus, you’re going to need a team. Pick allies that support your champ’s strategy to level up fast and take control of the board. You have tons of supporting cards to choose from. You’ll encounter some familiar faces and discover completely new ones. Every character and card in the game comes from a region of . At launch, you have access to cards from six major regions: , , , & , , and the . Each region has a distinct playstyle and strategic advantage, but things get even more interesting when you combine cards from two different regions. There’s a deck for every personality and playstyle—but it’s up to you to find the right cards for your winning strategy. The paths to victory are many. Get creative, because how you build your deck is completely up to you—and so is how you get your cards. Legends of Runeterra is free to play. Victory or defeat, each battle brings experience and progress. Choose which region you explore first and unlock the cards that call to you, changing regions as often as you like. As you advance, you’ll collect new allies, spells, and champions—more than enough for multiple decks. Once a week, you’ll also unlock chests from the Vault. These chests level up the more you play, increasing the rarity of cards inside from common all the way up to champion. They can also contain wildcards, which can be turned into any card you want—no guessing required. Experiment with an abundance of new cards to discover your playstyle and craft your strategy. As your collection grows, so do the possibilities. Soon, you’ll be able to embark on Expeditions and draft a deck as you go, overcoming as many opponents as you can with an evolving set of cards. Or truly test your skill by taking your strategy into Ranked, and see where you stand among the best players in Runeterra. Where you go from here is up to you. From the champions to the combat, the regions to the reactions, every choice you make is a chance to be legendary. Gameplay * Players play in rounds, each round a player will be the offender and the other will be the defender. The offender will start when a round begin. * In a round, players take turns. A player can play cards in their turn, or pass. If both players pass without acting, the rounds end. * When play a unit card, the unit is moved from hands to deck. * Players can move units from bench to battlefield, and once you have units on the battlefield, you can trigger an "Attack", giving the enemy a turn to plan their defense. * If a player does not have strong enough units to defend themselves, their nexus health will be reduced. * The player that can reduce the enemy nexus health to zero, or achieve a winning condition from their cards win the game. Cards Region Types Currently, there are 6 Regions: * Demacia * Freljord * Ionia * Noxus * Piltover and Zaun * Shadow Isles Card Types There are two types of cards, Unit and Spell cards. Each of them have their own card sub-types. Unit Cards A unit cards have 3 standard value. * Power, in orange, shows how much damage a unit can deal in battle. * Health, in red, shows how much damage a unit can take before defeated. There are two type of unit cards: * Champion Cards * Follower Cards Champions card are special cards a player own. A player can own multiple champion cards, however, when one champion is active, the duplicate cards will transform into special spells, similar to the ones existing, with a unique action: shuffle a copy of the champion card into the player deck. Champions can level up, by fulfilling their level up requirements. Level up usually gives the champion card better stats and better abilities. ;Groups Some Unit cards may belong to a Group, can be identified by a word on the top of the card. Several cards interact specifically with groups. Currently, there are the following Groups: * Elite * Elnuk * Poro * Spider * Tech * Yeti Although not a Group, 'Crimson' also has cards that interact with cards of this series. Spell Cards There are 3 different kinds of spell cards. * Slow * Fast * Burst. Rarities There are 5 different rarities: * None * Common * Rare * Epic * Champion Terminology Legends of Runeterra has its own share of keywords and terminologies used in and outside of the game, with some terms being used to simplify and facilitate rapid communication. Trivia * Legends of Runeterra is Riot Games' take on the genre. * Riot stated that every card's description is considered canon in the main universe. However, certain characters' interactions are only hypothetical should they ever meet each other.Ask Riot: Riot GameS There are also some visuals that should not be considered canon such as pre-update Media Videos= ;Related Videos Making Games Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition - League of Legends| Legends of Runeterra - Reveal Official Announcement and First Look| Legends of Runeterra - Gameplay Teaser 30 Second Preview| Preview Patch Announce Legends of Runeterra Dev Direct| Blustering Malefactor Gets Demaci-Owned Legends of Runeterra Beginner Tutorial 1| Cuddle Darius to Death with Poros Legends of Runeterra Beginner Tutorial 2| SPIDERS VS ROBOTS Legends of Runeterra Beginner Tutorial 3| Zed’s Dead, Lady Legends of Runeterra Beginner Tutorial 4| Expeditions Explained New Draft Mode Overview Trailer Legends of Runeterra| Preview Patch Expeditions New Gameplay Trailer Legends of Runeterra| Exploring Expeditions Phreak and Pastrytime Interview Paul Sottosanti Legends of Runeterra| |-| Gallery= Legends of Runeterra Cover 01.jpg|"Legends of Runeterra" Cover 1 Legends of Runeterra Cover 02.jpg|"Legends of Runeterra" Cover 2 Legends of Runeterra Cover 03.jpg|"Legends of Runeterra" Cover 3 Legends of Runeterra Cover 04.jpg|"Legends of Runeterra" Cover 4 Legends of Runeterra Promo 01.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 1 Legends of Runeterra Promo 02.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 2 Legends of Runeterra Promo 03.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 3 Legends of Runeterra Promo 04.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 4 Legends of Runeterra Promo 05.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 5 Legends of Runeterra Promo 06.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 6 Legends of Runeterra Promo 07.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 7 Legends of Runeterra Promo 08.jpg|Legends of Runeterra Promo 8 Legends of Runeterra 2019 Roadmap.jpg|Legends of Runeterra 2019 Roadmap Demacia LoR Background.jpg|Demacia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Freljord LoR Background.jpg|Freljord "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Ionia LoR Background.jpg|Ionia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Noxus LoR Background.jpg|Noxus "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Piltover Zaun LoR Background.jpg|Piltover and Zaun "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Shadow Isles LoR Background.jpg|Shadow Isles "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration See Also * Official site * Google Play Store Category:Games Category:Legends of Runeterra